Recently, a method and a device has been known in which the device such as a router or a gateway automatically identifies the type of an electric appliance connected with a home or office network
For example, PLT 1 discloses that an information processing unit transmits and receives network protocols to and from an electric appliance, and then conducts scoring based on response packets specific to the electric appliance to identify the type of the electric appliance.